


Been waiting for a while now

by Lynn1998



Series: Skinny band nerd takes it up the ass from the beefcake football captain [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Flavored Lube, M/M, Masturbation, One sided phone sex, Quiet Sex, Smut and Fluff, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith tells Lance about the times he got off thinking about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays my friends <3

     They had been kissing for _hours_. Soft and sweet kisses as well as heated and desperate ones. It was their usual sort of kissing, but it was unusual that it was all they had done. By now Lance surely would've tried to progress it, but every time he tried to roughen it up Keith found a way to get him down again. They were in Lance's room for once, and since Lance hadn't told his parents what exactly Keith was to him, his mom let them in his room together with the door closed _and_ locked. 

     While his room wasn't sound proof like the practice rooms at school, he was determined to keep quiet this time. He actually thought it would be kinda hot. Keith could cover his mouth, put his fingers in, or better yet gag him. Just thinking about it made him half hard. Throughout their make out session he had varied from kinda hard to totally soft and now half hard. He nipped at Keith's lower lip only for his to be smoothed over with a gentle tongue. Keith rubbed his thumb against Lance's waist and softened his tongue to nothing again. Lance tore his mouth away and put his hands on Keith's chest.

"What the fuck, dude," he grumbled.

"Huh?" Keith replied. It was evident his mind had wandered off in the midst of their making out.

"We've been kissing for hours," he pointed out. Keith nodded.

"Yeah, so? Did you wanna stop?" He asked. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled Keith's arm as he moved further on his bed. They had been on the edge the entire time and he wanted physical contact.

"Quite the fucking opposite," Lance said trying to coax Keith further.

     The captain furrowed his brows and eventually crawled to the center of the bed. It was smaller than his own, but he only assumed it was because Lance had so many siblings. It was a wonder none of them had tried to bother them. Once he was completely off the edge Lance straddled his hips and kissed down his neck.

"I ordered some lube online. I think you'll like it. It's flavored," Lance murmured in a flirty tone.

"H-here?" Keith stuttered. He eyed the door.

"The door is locked, remember?" Lance assured him.

"Yeah, but…I dunno. It feels wrong to do it here," Keith replied.

"Why?" Lance asked pulling back to see him. Keith blushed.

"It's like… _your_ room…I-I don't  _perform_ well when I'm nervous," he answered vaguely. Lance frowned.

"What's so special about my room?" He questioned tilting his head. Keith got redder.

"I-I dunno…it's were you live, and stuff. It smells like you a lot, a-and you smell good! It's just…it's overwhelmingly good in here? I-I dunno," he stammered. Lance lifted a brow.

"Okay…I don't see how that'll affect you fucking me," Lance said. Keith sighed and pressed his forehead against Lance's shoulder.

"It's really fucking embarrassing," he muttered. Lance lifted his brows in surprise.

"Embarrassing? Well now you _have_ to tell me."

"Ugh," Keith groaned and nuzzled against his neck. Lance giggled and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck.

"I can't promise I won't laugh, but I can promise I won't judge you."

"Laughing is passing a judgement, you idiot," Keith replied.

"I won't judge you _too_ hard then," Lance compromised and kissed his temple. Keith groaned again and moved his forehead to the center of Lance's chest.

"I…I've actually liked you for a long time…sometimes I think you forget that," Keith started. Lance blinked. Oh yeah. He said he spent the semester staying single for Lance.

"Oh yeah…I do," Lance admitted.

"Well, I dunno the last time you had a crush, b-but typically people fantasize about their crush," Keith continued. Now Lance was blushing.

"Oh…"

"I've…thought about this before. This situation. In your room and such…I never thought it would actually happen," he admitted. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair.

"Did you…do anything about it?" Lance asked.

"Hm?"

"Like did you jerk off?"

"When I thought about you or when I thought about being in your room with you?" Keith inquired.

"Both," Lance replied. Keith pulled away from his neck and turned his head away.

"Yeah…it's embarrassing to admit, but I've…done that a lot," Keith confessed. Lance liked that idea. He liked thinking of Keith thinking of him. Touching himself while all those dirty thoughts swirled in his mind. Lance smirked.

"Sounds like you've been using me to get off a lot longer than I thought," he murmured and leaned in to kiss the side of his face. Keith heated up.

"Sh-shut up," he grumbled.

"Can you tell me about it?" Lance asked and moved down his neck.

"What?"

"Can you tell me about it? I wanna know," Lance repeated and unconsciously rocked his hips forward. Now he couldn't stop thinking of Keith gasping and touching himself. He wanted friction. Keith glanced down at the bulge in his shorts.

"You…really like that, don't you?" Keith's voice was more steady and low. Lance nodded. "You're so egotistical."

"Shut up," Lance replied. Keith then smiled. It was a shy smile that he instantly bit his bottom lip to try and make more subtle.

"I guess…I can tell you about the first time I got off thinking of you," Keith said. Lance nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Please." Keith laughed.

"Hmm…let's see…"

 

* * *

 

     Ever since the first time Keith saw Lance enter his first period class he knew he was hooked. His beautiful complexion and oddly cute sense of humor was addicting at the least. At the most he was an opioid that numbed the pains of Keith's daily life. His over bearing mother and chaotic team didn't matter to him when he was talking to Lance. Instead he was just a dumb jock, and for some reason he liked that.

     In all honesty he knew the reason. Because when Lance looked at him all he knew was that he played football. He didn't know his mother was single with an asshole of a boyfriend that made him want to puke. He didn't know that Keith's coach constantly threatened his position as captain whenever he slacked off or took a longer break. Instead he was just mildly bad at math and that's it. Keith liked that. He almost felt like he could start over and just be an entirely different person. In fact he was.

     What Keith confused with flirting was actually Lance being an asshole. Lance had a certain type of asshole-ness that was easily mistaken for flirting. Really it was Lance's fault that Keith even considered pursing him and flirting back. It turned from ignoring each other to lingered stares as the other stretched all the way to friendly banter. For once in his life math was actually Keith's favorite subject.

     The first time he jacked off to Lance was actually to the latter's own accord. Keith liked to think he wasn't as much of an asshole to Lance as Lance was to him. It occurred to him one moody day that perhaps they had troubles communicating what was friendly and what was legitimately telling the other to shut the fuck up. So he accidentally snapped at Lance due to lack of sleep and added stress from that weeks game. The bell was about to ring as Lance glared back at him and started packing up his stuff.

"Go fuck yourself," Lance grumbled and went to stand with his own circle of friends. They were all band friends that also took this class, but he never really talked to any of them. 

     Keith's brain must've been purely exhausted because that was all he could think of for the rest of the day. His head went in circles as he thought about how he should've responded. Perhaps the classic "suck my dick" or maybe an immature "no, _you_ go fuck yourself". Neither of those were really something he could say to Lance without blushing and getting even angrier. It only occurred to him once he got home that perhaps the best response would've been something along the lines of "only if you'll watch me".

     The mere though sent blood rushing through his body. Lance watching him jerk it. Those precise eyes on his body, and his hand, and his dick. That wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all. In fact it was a great idea that instantly made Keith hard in his sweatpants as he laid on his bed. His hand stayed on his stomach for a moment or two before it slid down and gingerly pressed against the tent in his pants.

     God, what would Lance even say to that? If Keith just said that after he was told to go fuck himself? In reality Lance would at best be extremely red, but at worst he would go off on Keith again. In Keith's masturbation brain Lance would stutter all flustered and blushing. He'd move his binder over his own bulge and tempt Keith way too much with those lips. That's all Lance did was tease him. With the way he stretched his neck out perfectly as if begging Keith to lean over and leave the biggest mark he could. The clothes he wore that perfectly showcased his perfect skin like a framed painting. It was all so much and Keith wanted _every inch._

     A sigh left his lips as he tilted his head back and palmed himself still in his pants. He could imagine Lance just sat between his opened legs watching his hand. He'd possibly tease his fingers down Keith's legs, or touch himself as well. Keith's breath hitched when he imagined Lance all hot and bothered just from watching him. He bit his lip and didn't hesitate to shoot his hand down his boxers. He smiled thinking about Lance cursing in response. Damn he wanted him here.

     His fingers were cold at first, but as he ran them up and down his length they warmed up nicely. Still nothing compared to the heat curling in his abs. Keith released his lower lip to breath heavily through his mouth, and gripped the mattress with his free hand. If Lance were there in that room with him Keith swore that kid would be a moaning mess. Lance was without a doubt a screamer and a talker and a blabber, and just thinking about some of the stuff that would leave that pretty mouth made him groan himself. Keith didn't moan when he touched himself. It wasn't that he stopped himself, it was just that he didn't naturally just let out any soft sounds. His voice was to rough and gruff and he rarely let out a couple groans and grunts. But imagining Lance fingering himself until he was rambling obscenities…Keith fucking moaned.

     It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Keith to cum in his boxers. He laid back on his bed panting still thinking about Lance. That boy was plaguing his mind, and Keith didn't give a damn about the cure. He pulled out his hand and wiped the cum off on his boxers as he let his breathing return to normal. Once he calmed down enough he got up and changed in to some clean underwear and pajamas. After the day he had, that was probably the best way to end it.

 

* * *

 

     Lance was speechless. He looked at Keith with wide eyes and an open mouth. His groin burned with the need for friction, but his mind was too busy processing what Keith had just told him. Although when he did finally get it it made his situation worse. Keith was smirking coyly and blushing.

"You…"

"That's the story," Keith said.

"No…you made that up to mess with me," Lance accused. Keith held a hand over his own heart and raised his right.

"Scouts honor," he replied.

"You…you jacked off just because I told you to go fuck yourself?" Lance asked incredulously. Keith gave a noncommittal hand gesture.

"Eh…it wasn't like my first reason to jerk it because you told me to fuck myself, but you put the thought in my mind."

"And you thought of _me_ the whole time?" Lance placed his hand on his chest. Keith cleared his throat out of embarrassment and then nodded. "The entire time?"

"Yes, the whole time," Keith muttered. Lance let out a breath. "Do I need to say it again or are you gonna freak out again?" Keith asked. Lance slumped out Keith's lap and leaned his back against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out another deep exhale.

"Oh geez…you're killing me," Lance wheezed. Keith rolled his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"Yeah? Yeah…okay. I'm fine," Lance said. Keith patted his shoulder.

"Good job."

"Not that big of a deal," Lance repeated like a pep talk. Keith nodded in agreement.

"Not at all."

"I mean it's not like you've jerked off in the middle of a conversation," Lance said. Keith went silent and turned bright red. Lance noticed his guilty expression. "No."

"Do you…uh…remember the time I was having trouble with my math assignment last month?" Keith started off awkwardly.

"Are you kidding me? Over the fucking phone?" Lance cried. Keith gave a guilty expression.

 

* * *

 

     It was over the phone. Up until recently Keith had had no way of properly expressing his sexual frustration. He _needed_  Lance at this point. Meaning he couldn't even get it up without think of Lance. Although it wasn't like he wouldn't already be thinking about him. Still it was a problem. 

     Over the first of the many three day weekends during no school November Keith had gotten into a rut. No matter how much he thought about Lance he couldn't cum. He had gone four fucking days without seeing him. It was excruciatingly annoying, and Keith just needed to get off. He tried _everything_ he could, and he just couldn't get off. He had no problem getting it up, but getting it down was a task all by itself. A strenuous task that made his arm hurt and sore. He was supposed to be doing math homework before the long weekend ended, but who gave a damn about math when you're 18 and you're already having ejaculation problems.

     Keith growled in dissatisfaction and pulled his hand off his dick. He was still yet to cum and somehow it was starting to get over stimulating. There wasn't even any precum, and the spit on his hand had long dried. Another disapproving sound rumbled deep in his throat as he flopped back on his bed. How fucking useless. A part of him didn't even care about an orgasm. He just wanted it to fucking go down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

     If only he could just see Lance again. See his face or watch him stretch that lithe body again. Hear his laugh or his shitty jokes…wait a minute. Before Keith could even process the idea he was scrambling for his phone. His dick pulsed with excitement as he dialed Lance's number and waited for it to ring. Never in his life had he experienced such a long five seconds. The moment Lance picked up Keith have to bite his tongue.

"Hello? Who's this?" He asked. As insulting as it was, Keith was begging not choosing.

"Hey, it's Keith," he greeted shortly. He dug his fingers into his knee and struggled with his breath.

"Oh, its you," Lance said in a distasteful tone. Keith gritted his teeth. Hey did he sound so hot when he was dismissive?

"Yeah, it's me…" Keith's trailed off. He had no idea what to say next. His end goal was just to hear Lance speak, and that goal was already met.

"Well, can I help you or is this a poor excuse of a prank call?" Lance sassed.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking hard," Keith responded and looked down at the situation between his legs.

"Do you need help with an assignment?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Keith answered automatically.

"'S funny I was just in the middle of the assignment due tomorrow," Lance told him. Keith held back a groan at the idea of just seeing Lance in person again. He didn't know how he would survive winter break. Perhaps more situations like this.

"Great! Haha, what a coincidence," Keith blurted. His cock twitched and he told himself he was acting stupid.

"Uh…sure. Anyways, what problem are you on?" Lance asked. Shit, was he actually gonna have to get his book.

"Uh…gimme a sec," Keith responded and reached for the book he had forgotten about an hour ago.

"Isn't it in front of you? I thought you were doing it," Lance said. Keith really wanted to do _him_ , but that was beside the point.

"I-I was, but I took a little break and called you for ideas," Keith lied as he hurriedly flipped through the pages. "Page 237?" He asked hopefully.

"238, dingus," Lance replied. Keith bit his lip hard and took a deep breath. Why the fuck did he enjoy Lance insulting him so much?

"Sorry…" he flipped one last page.

"So which problem?" Lance asked again. Keith's mind went blank at the sound of his voice. It really just hit him that he was still hard and, oh look, precum was finally dropping down his length. He looked at the glue colored liquid oozing out of his slit and took a shaky breath.

"All of them?" His voice wavered, and he quickly pressed his free hand to his mouth.

"Really? All of them?" Lance scoffed. Keith fought back a moan. Which he _never fucking moans,_ what is wrong with him?

"Yeah."

"Look, I know you're bad at math, but how about just one of two. If you wanna go through it all I might as well come over ther-"

"Mm-mmm no," Keith gasped. Lance was silent for a moment, and Keith swallowed hard. Did Lance figure him out? He'd be totally fucking pissed if he found off Keith was getting off over a phone call.

"O-kay then…uh, how about thirteen and fourteen? Did you get those?" Lance asked. Keith slowly let out a sigh of relief.

"Not yet," he answered truthfully. He hadn't touched the assignment until today and had gotten distracted by something else. Something else that Keith was currently passing his fingers over and pressing against.

"Okay, so these problems aren't too hard. It's just finding the mean and the standard deviation and all of that," Lance started.

"Yeah?" Keith tried to keep his breathing even as he gently tugged on his length. It felt so good, and the long missed heat in his stomach made Keith bite his lip.

"And we have those formulas in our notes, so it's basically just plugging it into the formula," Lance continued. 

     Keith wanted to fucking scream. He wanted to gasp and moan and tell Lance all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. His throat was starting to burn and his lungs were suffocating as he tried to keep himself steady. Lance's voice in his ear caused a shiver to run down his back. God did he want to moan just to show him the affect he had on Keith. His hand moved a little faster and he sighed.

"Right. Sounds easy enough," Keith said.

"Yup. Well, if that's it-"

"W-wait!" Keith wanted to die from the embarrassment he experienced in the point three seconds it took to say that. His voice nearly cracked, and it was borderline a whine for more.

"What?" Lance replied unfazed.

"Uh…h-how has your weekend been?" Keith asked. There was silence, and Keith's hand stopped moving.

"Uh, why do you care?" Lance asked. Keith was deeply frustrated with himself for finding Lance's insufferable insults and annoyed tone hot.

"I dunno…I guess i just wanna procrastinate a little more," keith replied. Lance laughed a little.

"So you're using me not only for my mediocre math skills, but also for a meaningless conversation to put off math even more?" He questioned. Keith started moving his hand again as he talked.

"I mean, I wouldn't say a conversation with you is meaningless," Keith replied.

"You're right, it's torture," Lance said. Keith chuckled.

"C'mon, tell me. I wanna know how you're doing," Keith responded. Lance took a moment to organize his thoughts, but as he did Keith ran his thumb over his slit and wanted to moan loud for him.

"Uh…well my youngest sibling is being fed lies about thanksgiving, so I've been enjoying telling her the horrifying truth about it and encouraging her to spoil it for her friends too," Lance said. As unsexy the topic was, Keith's dick twitched.

"Keep goin'," Keith muttered and rocked his hips ever so slightly.

"Keep going? You sound like you're in a bad porno," Lance sassed. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Please continue telling me about your weekend," Keith sassed back. Lance chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Um…my oldest sibling is supposed to fly over next weekend. I haven't seen her in forever, and it's gonna be nice to see her. At least for like the first five seconds before she gets annoying like she always does. Uh…yeah my parents told me that yesterday so I'm excited…"

     As Lance spoke Keith kept his jaw clenched shut. It took every fiber in his being to keep quiet and sound normal for Lance over the phone. He let out a breath and gnawed his lower lip. Lance's voice washed over him like a deep cleansing bath. Each word built the heat inside him, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Just a little more…

"As for today, I'm doing the homework I should've done like on Thursday," Lance finished.

"A-any holiday plans?" Keith stuttered. He was desperate to keep Lance talking. He was so fucking close.

"I already told you my sister is coming over. You're a real shit listener," Lance replied. Keith let out a laugh. It was probably too loud, but he was gonna have an orgasm in two seconds so he didn't care.

"S-sorry, I'm a little all over the p-place today," Keith said.

"You okay, buddy? You sound kinda sick," Lance noticed. Keith gritted his teeth. He sounded a little worried. That was kinda sweet…

"Maybe…I dunno," Keith sighed.

"Well, I hope you feel better. I haven't seen you in a while, and I need to tell you you're an idiot to your face," Lance said.

     It was stupid, but that's what made Keith cum. He let out a deep deep growl as he spilled over his length. Despite Lance's dumb attempt to insult Keith, that was possibly the sweetest thing Lance has said to him in that point in time. It kinda showed that Lance cared about him, and so he was fucking done for.

"Thanks…miss you too," Keith said.

"I-I never said I missed you," Lance stuttered on the other line. Keith grinned.

"You didn't need to, dingus," Keith replied. Lance grumbled something else before there was shouting heard in the distance.

"I gotta go. My mom needs help in the kitchen," Lance told him.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Keith said.

"See ya."

     Keith set his phone down and let out a deep breath. He looked at the mess on the front of his pants and yawned. That really took out all his energy. He could feel the fatigue in his body as he slumped back on his hand. He sighed and then closed his math book before getting up to clean himself off.

 

* * *

 

"How many times," Lance demanded to know. Keith blinked.

"Huh?"

"How many times have you done that?" Lance rephrased.

"Th-that was the only time, I swear," Keith promised. Lance gave him a skeptical look.

"I can't believe you came because I told you I wanted to call you and idiot in person," Lance said. Keith smirked.

"Well it sounded like you were rather worried about your possibly sick friend that you missed and were totally looking forward to seeing the next day," Keith teased. Lance blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. How many times have you gotten off to me in general?" He asked.

"Do you really think I kept track?" Keith sassed. Lance lifted a brow, and Keith sighed.

"Okay…I usually get off once a day…twice during weekends," Keith said. Lance's eyes widened.

"Everyday? No breaks?" Lance question.

"You make it sound like a chore."

"I mean…"

"How often do you get off?" Keith asked in return. Lance blushed and looked away.

"Like…every other day…although recently I save myself for you," he admitted. Keith let out a short breath.

"Honestly, fuck you for saying that," he clenched his fists in the mattress. Lance bit his lip.

"What? Do you like that I keep my hands only on you?" He spoke softly as he crawled closer to him on the bed. Keith looked up at him with a clenched jaw.

"Shut up," he growled.

"If it makes you feel any better you're better than anything I could do to myself," Lance whispered as he straddled Keith's hips again. Large hands immediately fit against his waist and he hummed at the contact.

"You've been playing with yourself too much, Keith. Didn't you learn to share like everyone else?" He cooed and touched down his chest. Keith looked down at the tan hand making its way to his crotch. His chin was then lifted to look up at Lance and he was a helpless puddle free for him to step in.

"Yes," he answered. Lance undid his jeans and smiled.

"You've been waiting a long time, haven't you?" He questioned. Keith nodded without hesitation. He was being pulled out of his boxers and fully hardened in Lance's hand. "You've been wanting me for months, huh?" He continued. Keith nodded and touched under his shirt.

"I should reward you for your patience. After all…" he scooted back and leaned down between Keith's legs. Before he could say anything Lance was pressing his tongue against his head. He then looked up and Keith wanted to cum on that pretty face. "You did wait a _really_  long time."

"Lance," he growled and reach down to card his fingers in Lance's hair.

"Under the pillow," Lance said. Keith quickly tore his eyes away and reached under the pillow. He pulled out a bottle of lube and read the packaging.

"Strawberry?" He questioned. Lance took the bottle from him and squirted a small amount on his fingers. He delicately rubbed the lube over Keith's head and smirked.

"I thought it would be fun," Lance said before dipping forward and taking the head in his mouth. Keith gasped and Lance sucked at the strawberry flavor.

" _Lance_ ," he gasped and tried to push him closer.

     The last time Lance even touched Keith's cock was their first time together. Since then they've only hooked up once and it was beyond amazing. So far they were making a habit of taking advantage of weekends, and it made Fridays even more exciting.

     One thing he loved about Keith was how fucking thick he was. Lance poured some more lube directly on his head, and licked his lips as he watched it drip down his length. He closed the cap and stretched his lips over the sugarcoated flesh. Keith groaned quietly and ran his fingers through Lance's hair. The way his strong hand gripped and softened on Lance's short locks was beyond erotic. It made him moaned himself and press his tongue against his hot pulsing cock. Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly.

     Lance was hot. In more than one way of course. He easily oozed with sex appeal, and his mouth and tongue felt amazing over his aching length. With his eyes closed he paid no attention to the slight wiggling and sound of clothes moving. When he opened them again he was only mildly surprised to see Lance pulling down his boxers whilst simultaneously sucking the head of his cock.

"Lance-"

     He was cut off when Lance gripped his base with his now free hands and feathered kisses up and down his swollen red length. When he pulled away his lips were slippery with lube, and Keith felt enticed to kiss him. His actions weren't fast enough, and Lance ducked back down to kiss Keith's abs and base. He then grabbed the bottle and poured out some more.

"Th-that's enough. I don't-"

"It's not for you," Lance interrupted.

     His voice was so fucked. It was rough and it made Keith groan. His eyes widened as he watched Lance reach behind himself and start to finger himself. Keith pinched his lips together and whimpered as quietly as possible. He fucked his hips up, grazing against Lance's cheek, and gripping his hair with both hands.

"Lance," he gasped.

     That skinny little back arched perfectly. His body perfectly on display for Keith to watch as he pushed in a finger with no problem. A subtle moan rumbled against Keith's length as those lips slid back up, and then pressed against his slit. Lance looked up at Keith with his mouth slightly open. He panted over his sensitive flushed skin and moved his finger in and out.

     It was perfect. _Lance_  was perfect. Everything about him was flawless and Keith reached out to splay his hand across that tiny waist. He stuttered a moan as he felt the soft tan skin. It was golden like honey, and rich in color like cinnamon. He was good enough to eat, and when Keith thrusted his hips up again he whimpered when he came in contact with Lance's mouth again.

     Keith never whimpered like this. He was never so needy and wanting during sex. Sure he's only done it with one or two other people, but that was enough to tell him he was no beggar. With Lance he would gladly beg for _days_. He'd beg just to see him, or hear him, or touch him. His limits seemed to expand every time they fucked, and Keith couldn't help but love it. He swallowed hard when Lance pushed in a second finger.

"You feel so good," Lance huffed and sucked on the side of his cock. Keith growled and gripped Lance's waist. "Can't wait until you're inside me," he whispered and looked up just as his took on his length and hollowed his cheeks. Keith's hand shot up to his mouth to muffle his desperate cry for more. He groaned against his fingers with quick breaths.

"You like that, baby?" Lance hummed and started to pump his length instead of suck. 

     The heat curling inside Keith was starting to get too much and he grabbed Lance's wrist to stop him. The sensation stopped, but Lance didn't even have time to look up at Keith before he was pinned to his bed. His shirt was ripped off, and there were suddenly hot lips over his neck and trailing down to his nipple. A weak whine oozed from his lips when Keith suddenly covered his mouth.

"Not a sound," he whispered in his ear, and then resumed against his nipple. 

     Lance nodded and clamped his lips shut. Not a second later he almost screamed when Keith pushed two fingers inside him. He covered his own mouth and panted harder than he ever has before. Those _thick_ fingers fucked into him without hesitation, and that sinful tongue pressed against his sensitive nub. He chewed his bottom lip and his breath hitched.

"Keith…mmm…baby," Lance wheezed in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, babe?" Keith responded. His breath was hot against Lance's nipple and he groaned.

"Mm…fuck me," he breathed. Keith pulled back and smiled.

"I'm gonna cum on your chest," he replied. Lance whimpered. He was quickly taken by surprise when Keith pulled out his fingers and licked the lube off between them.

"Tastes good," he hummed. Lance gaped at him and covered his mouth again. "You taste real fucking good," Keith rasped and kissed his stomach. His lips were slow as they trailed down Lance's body.

" _Keith_ ," he hissed. 

     That terrible tongue licked the head of his cock, and then moved to kiss down his shaft and over his balls. It was agonizing how long it took for Keith to get to his hole, but when he did it was beyond amazing. Whimpers pushed against Lance's closed lips as Keith pushed his legs up and out. His mouth sucked the dark ring of muscle, and his tongue instantly pushed in. Lance gasped for breath and pressed his head back against his mattress.

"Keith…Keith…baby please…baby please I need you," Lance's words where ghosts in the room, but their quietness didn't impact Keith any less. The strawberry flavor stuck to his tongue as he roughly licked around Lance's hole, and then plunged back into his heat.

"Baby…Keith, baby _please_. I want it. Gimme…fuck me," Lance's words trembled and his voice cracked. He pushed back Keith's fringe, and when their eyes connected Lance nearly came then and there.

"Please please, baby, please. Fuck me. Fuck me, please," Lance pleaded silently. Keith pulled out his tongue and growled before kissing his lips.

     The kiss was slippery and wet since both of their mouths had lube all over it. Despite the sweet artificial strawberry, Keith could still taste Lance and how desperate he was. He didn't hesitate to grab his dick and rub it against Lance's entrance. The other boy instantly went back to babbling, and Keith grinned as he teased him by pressing the head in and taking it back out.

"Keith, baby, put it back in. Put it back in please, _please_. I need it," Lance blubbered and sobbed as he endlessly ran his fingers through Keith's hair.

"This is my favorite part. Y'wanna know why?" Keith murmured and kissed Lance's neck. His chest heaved and he moaned as quietly as he possibly could.

"B-because you like to tease me," Lance whimpered. Keith shook his head.

"No…because the desperation and the neediness you're feeling is exactly how I've felt this entire time," Keith said. Lance chomped on his lower lip and growled in frustration.

"Keith…"

"You're so fucking beautiful," Keith sighed and finally started pushing in. Lance's legs tensed up and his body arched. Keith's hand fit like a puzzle piece under his waist, and Lance's legs locked around his waist. Keith's shirt was finally ripped off as well and Lance moaned at the skin to skin contact. "Shh, baby, shhhh," Keith cooed.

     Lance's lips grumbled and he let Keith kiss him nice and slow. He slowly pushed in and out until the rough texture of his jeans was pressed against Lance's ass. The skinny boy reached down and tugged at the fabric, but Keith merely shook his head. He pushed Lance's hands aside and gripped his naked waist.

"No, I need you now," he said.

     Before Lance could respond Keith was fucking into him. His jeans softened the smack of flesh that was normal for the pace Keith was setting, and Lance arched his back up again. The hands on his waist were pushing and pulling Lance with the thrusts. His arms fell limp by his sides, and he allowed Keith to fuck him and move him how he wanted. His throat ached as he kept in all the noise. He bit his knuckle and couldn't hold back a couple soft moans when Keith thrusted particularly hard. 

     What made it all so much more easier were the little grunts and heavy breaths that came from Keith. It was arousing to say at the least, and Lance found himself appreciate holding back his own voice to properly hear how Keith sounded fucking into him. He reached behind him to grip the mattress and stretch his body out just for Keith. The shorter boy growled in response and his hands fell to the bed on either side of Lance's waist. His hips pushed faster into Lance, and the tan boy let out a silent cry as Keith grazed against his prostate.

"Th-there…Keith, baby, please," Lance panted as quietly as he could muster. Keith angled his hips again and hit that spot perfectly. Lance's legs and whole body tensed as he threw his head back.

"Keith! Yes, oh baby _yes!_ " he whimpered as silently as possible. 

     Keith grabbed Lance's cock and tugged. His mouth was on that perfect little nub again, and Lance was literally putty in his hands. His body trembled and convulsed as he came hard and spilled all over his abdomen. Keith fucked him through his orgasm and pulled out to finish himself off and add to the mess on Lance's chest. It was still heaving when Keith came as well, and Lance let out a weak mewl before letting his body go limp. Keith gasped and let his head down. He looked down at the mess and then looked around for something to clean up with. The closest thing he found was a towel on the ground. He picked it up and instantly started wiping Lance clean.

"You're such a good boyfriend," Lance hummed and smiled as Keith cleaned him up. Keith smiled back.

"I try my best."

"I don't think I'll be able to recover from that. That was pretty fucking hot," Lance mumbled. Keith nodded and got up to throw the towel in the hamper. "I mean…no one would believe me if I told them how fucking amazing my sex life is now," Lance said. Keith chuckled and stuffed himself back into his jeans.

"Y'know this is my second favorite part," Keith told him.

"Now? After it's all done?" Lance asked. Keith nodded and zipped up his pants before crawling back between his legs.

"You wanna know why?"

"Because I'm tired and I say embarrassing things?" Lance guessed. Keith shook his head.

"Because I get to see you like no one has seen you before," he murmured and cupped his face. Lance blushed and smiled as Keith ran his thumb over those swollen slippery lips.

"You're so cheesy," Lance grinned. Keith shrugged.

"And it's also because you're tired and you say embarrassing stuff," he added. Lance giggled.

"What can I say? You treat me good," he said and leaned in to kiss Keith.

"Mm…let's get you dressed. I'm pretty sure it's almost dinner time, and my mom wants me home tonight," Keith said. Lance sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing you're not staying for dinner. It would be totally awkward after this," Lance replied. Keith laughed and nodded.

     They eventually got Lance dressed again and Keith's shirt back on after five more minutes of cuddles and ten minutes of kissing as Keith tried to be productive. Lance was grinning as Keith dressed him and commented on how backwards it felt. Keith's only response was for Lance to do it himself then, but his noodle arms were still limp by his sides. When he was finally dressed he sat up and smiled at Keith.

"You're so good," Lance said. Keith blushed.

"Uh…th-thanks," he stuttered. Lance laughed and shook his head. He leaned in and hugged Keith.

"No I mean…you're so caring," Lance sighed. Keith instantly wrapped his arms around Lance's waist again and they fell against the bed.

"Well I care about you so…it's whatever," Keith replied. Lance kissed the side of his head.

"I appreciate it. I've only been with girls, and this…" Lance took a deep breath and nuzzled against Keith. "This feels better."

"Yeah?"

"Physically and mentally. Girls are great and all, but…god this isn't even a gender thing. You're just so great," Lance decided. Keith laughed and pulled back to rub his nose against Lance's.

"You're pretty great too…"

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend," Lance blurted. They both blushed.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend," Keith responded. Lance tilted his head up to brush his lips against Keith's when there was suddenly banging on his door.

"Lance! Mom says it's dinner time!" One of his siblings announced.

"Be there in a minute!" Lance yelled back. Keith got up off of the skinny boy and they both laughed a little. Lance reached down and touched Keith's hand before leaning in and finishing the kiss.

"I like you a lot," he said.

"I like you too," Keith replied.

"Mom says now!" Lance's sibling shouted.

"Ugh! Alright!"


End file.
